We Were Here, There You Are
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Levi Movie Fest 2015/Semi-canon/Sudah lama sejak peperangan dengan Titan berakhir. Keadaan telah berubah dan waktu berlalu cepat. Eren dan rekan-rekannya sudah makin dewasa, meski mereka masih gemar mendatangi Levi. Mungkin sejak kepergian Hanji yang mendadak hilang begitu saja/Tapi Mikasa menemukan petunjuk dari pembatas-pembatas buku/Based on Paper Towns Movie! Review?


" _Maybe she needed_ _ **someone to show her how to live,**_

 _And he needed_ _ **someone to show him how to love."**_

 _ **NR. Hart**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN (SNK). All publicly recognizable Shingeki no Kyoujin characters, settings, etc. are the property of Isayama. Based on Paper Towns Movie by John Green. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Special for LEVI MOVIE FEST!

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: Fluff, semi-canon, drama, canon-scene as flashback, and OOC_

 _ **Prompt**_ _: Drama - Paper Towns - for December 19, 2015  
_

.

.

 **WE WERE HERE, THERE YOU ARE**

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ruangan ini bisa membuatku merasa tak nyaman. Padahal tak ada lagi bau-bau aneh seperti aroma rambut yang terbakar, atau bau keringat samar yang telah mengering. Rasanya sudah lebih dari sebulan aku dengan telaten membersihkan tempat ini. Buku-buku yang dulu selalu terserak kini sudah rapi dalam raknya. Padahal dulu buku dengan banyak lembaran yang dicoret-coret, dan kertas lusuh—bisa saja ada di atas meja, sampai tergeletak tak tentu arah di lantai.

Aku terbiasa mengomeli _nya_ untuk itu.

"Mau ikut keluar makan?"

Kulihat Armin melangkah menuju pintu. Di tangannya ada sebuah buku tebal yang ia ambil dari salah satu rak paling atas—tentu saja ia meminjamnya dariku sebagai seseorang yang kini _sementara_ menjaga tempat ini. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi ketimbang dulu ketika aku pertama melihat bocah itu, _tsk,_ meski Armin belum bisa menyaingi tinggi Yaeger. Rambut Armin telah memanjang melewati batas bahu. Jika akan keluar menemui teman-temannya, ia menguncirnya satu ke belakang.

Untungnya, Armin selalu menguncirnya dengan rapi—tidak seperti _dia_.

Dan untungnya, penglihatan Armin belum masuk tahap busuk sampai harus berkacamata. Karena kalau benda semacam itu sampai bertengger di matanya, aku akan mematahkannya dengan segera. Persetan dengan wajah cantiknya yang digandrungi penduduk, apalagi gadis-gadis.

"Atau kau mau tetap di sini?"

Kusandarkan kepalaku di sandaran kursi yang tinggi dan kueratkan jubah besar yang membungkus tubuhku, membuat tubuhku makin tenggelam. Mataku memandangi Armin dengan malas. Kuharap itu sudah menjadi jawaban untuknya. Setelah beberapa detik, Armin tak kunjung keluar dari pintu sialan yang bahkan sudah terbuka dari tadi. Mataku menyipit dan aku menepuk satu buku yang tertutup di atas meja. "Aku mau mempelajari sesuatu."

"Mempelajari soal sesuatu yang sudah beberapa tahun belakangan tidak pernah muncul lagi? Penjaga di dinding paling luar juga tidak pernah melaporkan adanya tanda-tanda mereka sejak perang terakhir itu."

Armin tentu saja berbicara soal Titan, makhluk raksasa yang dulu pernah ada untuk meneror kelangsungan hidup umat manusia.

"Baiklah, aku tetap keluar makan. Sampai ketemu lagi, Kapten."

Armin adalah prajurit yang baik. Tapi keunggulan utamanya adalah otaknya yang cerdas. Erwin bahkan telah mengakui Armin sebagai satu-satunya orang yang 'layak' untuk menjadi pimpinan strategi pertahanan Negara dalam dinding. Aku pun mengakuinya meski tak pernah blak-blakan menyebutnya.

Kuraba buku di depanku, mengelus permukaan kavernya yang agak pudar warnanya. Membukanya pelan, dari halaman pertama aku sudah menutupnya lagi. Menemukan tulisan tangannya tak pernah menyenangkan untukku lagi.

Dengar, aku telah kehilangan banyak orang berharga dalam hidupku. Kematian Petra dan tim didikanku yang lain masih segar berputar-putar di dalam memoriku bak kaset rusak. Sungguh, kalau bukan karena Armin, aku rela sekali menguliti Annie Leonhart—sama berambisinya dengan Ackerman perempuan yang satu tim dengan Armin. Sekarang orang-orang yang masuk dalam kategori itu bahkan hanya bisa dihitung jari. Tentu saja peringkat nomor satu adalah Erwin yang keputusannya tak pernah kutentang. Tapi harusnya ada lagi, namun aku tak yakin mau menyebutnya sudah hilang atau masih masuk dalam hitungan jemariku ini. Empat bulanan sejak kepergian _nya_ —atau lebih tepatnya, ia menghilang, akhirnya aku memutuskan memasuki tempat ini. Ruangan bawah tanah yang juga salah satu ruang kerja temanku itu, yang lebih mirip disebut tempat penyimpanan hasil riset dan laporan-laporan rumitnya. Tak banyak yang kulakukan selain hanya membersihkannya. Tak ada, hanya itu.

Sebagai pengganti keberadaannya yang lenyap sudah.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Aku tidak tahu kutukan apa yang terjadi padaku sampai tiga sekawan itu sepertinya tertarik mengurusiku. Tentu saja Armin juga. Dulu Eren, terutama ketika masa-masa setelah aku meyelamatkannya dari peradilan busuk yang ingin mengasingkan Eren. Eren dan Armin sama saja, mereka manusia berhati polos yang kadang bisa menempatkan mereka dalam situasi tolol. Mereka sering menemuiku sampai saat ini, padahal aku tak memintanya. Apa mereka ini menganggapku seperti paman-paman yang sudah bau tanah sampai harus dijenguk sesekali hanya karena aku keasikan berada di tempat gelap ini?

Aku tak pernah menganggap Mikasa Ackerman sebagai manusia tolol, kecuali kalau aku harus menyaksikan obsesinya pada Eren yang kadang masuk kategori mencengangkan. Tapi karena malam ini ia dengan santainya—ya, dengan muka tanpa ekspresi yang kadang seperti cermin mukaku sendiri—datang ke sini dengan membawa bungkusan berisi makanan, aku dengan senang hati memasukkannya dalam kategori perbuatan tolol. Memangnya tadi aku minta?

"Buku apa itu?"

Herannya, sambil bertanya demikian, ia menukar letak buku di atas meja dengan bungkusan yang ia bawanya. Bungkusan entah makanan apa isinya itu menggantikan buku lusuh bersampul merah yang tak pernah kubaca hingga tuntas. Dengan santai, Mikasa menekuri halaman demi halamannya.

"Wah, dia memang melebihi kata 'manusia aneh', si Kapten Hanji itu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa untungnya kau memujinya di depanku begitu."

Mikasa mendesis. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan dia kembali?"

"Apa kau berpikir aku tahu jawabannya?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Apa kau ke sini hanya untuk tanya itu?" tanyaku balik.

Mikasa mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ada sisa-sisa rona merah di belahan bibirnya, mungkin warnanya memang telah tersapu karena makan malam. Mikasa termasuk satu di antara banyak orang yang berubah sejak perang terakhir—atau mungkin lebih baik kusebut dengan: tumbuh. Ia memang tetap tak memanjangkan rambutnya seperti gadis kebanyakan. Dan herannya, syal buluk warna merah yang buluknya saingan dengan buku yang ia pegang itu seperti saingan warna. Tapi harus kuakui wajah Mikasa lebih cerah ketimbang dulu. Dan lihat, aku menyadari bahwa ia memanjangkan kukunya.

"Apa yang kaubaca?"

Mikasa mengulum bibirnya. "Kurasa aku bisa menemukan petunjuk untuk menemukan di mana dia sekarang." Gadis di hadapanku itu menimang-nimang buku di tangannya.

Mataku menyipit.

"Karena jelas sekali kau tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang."

"Sok tahu sekali."

Mikasa terkikik lirih. "Kalau kau tahu di mana dia, kau tidak mungkin ada di sini, tinggal di dalam tempat penuh buku. Aku tahu kau seorang petarung, bukan penjaga perpustakaan, Kapten. Jadi, mau kubantu mencari petunjuk?"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Ah, aku lupa bilang kalau besok pagi ada rapat."

Mikasa nyatanya tak main-main. Gadis yang lebih berharga dari ratusan prajurit ini benar-benar berniat mencari keberadaan si Kacamata itu. Di antara catatan-catatan tentang penelitian Titan, ini menemukan kertas lain pembatas buku yang berisi sketsa sebuah bangunan—tentu saja sketsa itu dibuat asal-asalan dan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan isi buku. "Aku tidak berminat ikut."

"Ini bukan undangan, tapi perintah," jelas Mikasa. Mata jeli gadis itu yakin kertas pembatas buku yang ditemukannya itu menggambarkan coretan sebuah rumah, atau ladang karena diarsip gelap, yang di sekelilingnya ada garis-garis yang menyerupai gambar rerumputan. "Itu perintah Komandan Erwin."

Aku bungkam. Sialnya, meski Erwin sudah hampir pensiun, tapi perintahnya tak pernah bisa kutolak. "Rapat tentang apa? Apa soal pensiunnya?" Aku menyeringai tipis dengan wajah malasku.

"Iya."

Aku tertegun—berhenti melongok ke rak-rak untuk mencari petunjuk lain sesuai perintah Mikasa, mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan gambar ladang yang ia tentukan. "Bercanda, ya?"

"Jangan bilang kau berpikir Komandan Erwin akan selamanya menjabat di posisinya."

Tentu saja tidak. "Pemilihan soal penggantinya?"

"Kurasa hanya untuk formalitas. Kita tahu betul siapa yang paling sesuai untuk duduk di posisinya. Mungkin akan ada sedikit kontra, terutama prajurit-prajurit lama, yang mereka kehilangan banyak orang yang mereka kenal karena pertempuran Eren dan Annie saat dulu itu." Kudengar Mikasa mendengus keras. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak pernah suka dengan Annie. Tapi mati-matian membela Annie segera setelah dia keluar dari fase kristalnya itu, agar Annie tidak diadili dengan hukuman mati, adalah tindakan berani yang hanya bisa dilakukan penakut seperti Armin." Kulihat Mikasa tersenyum tipis. Aku pun sama sekali tidak menyukai Annie, kecuali kecerdasannya dan sedikit wataknya yang mirip denganku. Ia tetap saja pernah menjadi musuh. Mikasa pasti juga masih ingat bagaimana Annie menjadi Titan wanita dan memasukkan Eren dalam mulutnya, berniat menculiknya saat dulu itu.

 _Wanita memang bisa jadi makhluk beringas._

Mikasa membuka-buka buku lain.

"Beruntung dia tidak ingat apa pun mengenai kekuatan Titannya sejak membekukan diri. Kurasa mengerahkan semua kekuatannya untuk berada dalam fase itu sudah termasuk pengorbanan paling besar yang ternyata bisa mengubah jalan hidupnya."

"Bagus dulu aku tidak membunuhnya seperti Titan-Titan lain."

"Ya, ya, ya. Jadi tidak ada penyesalan."

"Memangnya kau pernah menyesal?" tanya Mikasa tiba-tiba. "Kapten?"

Aku terdiam sebentar, mengingat saat-saat yang mungkin Mikasa sebut dengan 'merasa menyesal'. Dan bayangan _itu_ kembali lagi.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

 _Aku baru tahu bahwa Titan-Titan itu juga manusia. Kami mulai mencurigainya demikian. Ingin tak percaya, tapi Connie bahkan lebih patah dengan kenyataan itu melebihi apa pun. Tentu saja, ia bergabung dengan pasukan ini untuk melawan para Titan. Tapi tentu saja, jika Titan itu adalah ibunya, orang-orang yang ia kenal, kurasa ia lebih memilih bunuh diri saja. Itulah mengapa manusia lemah jika ia masih memiliki orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Misalnya, keluarga._

 _Aku manusia sebatang kara. Tapi perlahan aku punya apa yang disebut orang-orang dengan nama teman. Jika mereka adalah Titan, aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat. Aku tak berani menjamin bahwa aku akan menebas belakang leher mereka tanpa rasa menahan diri atau apa pun._

 _Dan itu membuatku merasa menyesal._

" _Dan hingga saat ini, nyatanya aku hanya beterbangan ke sana kemari untuk membunuh manusia," Aku menundukkan kepalaku, duduk dan memandang rendah pada lantai, "benar?"_

 _Sejenak, aku merasa hening._

 _Namun di sisi kananku, berdiri si Mata Empat yang mendadak, sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya. "Kubilang, masih belum ada bukti pasti, kan?"_

 _Meski hanya kata-kata kosong, tapi aku tak pernah merasa selega ini hari ini. Paling tidak, untuk sementara waktu. Si Mata Empat menghiburku. Karena baik aku maupun siapa pun juga, tahu bahwa ia pasti juga berpikir bahwa Titan asalnya adalah manusia. Tapi satu kalimat kebohongan itu nyatanya memang sedikit, sedikit menenangkanku._

O.o.O.o.O

"Menemukan sesuatu?"

Ruangan perpustakaan ini remang, tak pernah benar-benar terang kecuali jika beberapa lampu di meja dinyalakan. Membuka-buka banyak buku di sini sebenarnya bukan ide yang bagus, apalagi jika aku menemukan coretan-coretan atau tulisan tangannya. Yang membuatku frustrasi tentu saja karena aku tak tahu di mana ia dan apa dia masih hidup atau tidak. Kekhawatiran yang tidak bisa tidak diacuhkan semacam ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kapten!"

Aku mengalihkan mataku dari lembaran buku, menoleh pada suara yang memanggilku. Bukan suara Mikasa.

"Eren?" Mikasa meletakkan buku di tangannya dan turun dari tangga kayu kecil yang digunakan untuk mengambil buku-buku yang ada di rak atas. "Kenapa ke sini?"

"Kata Sasha kau belum kembali ke kamar." Eren melirikku perlahan.

"Kau dijemput rupanya. Kau boleh pergi kalau begitu."

Mikasa menatap Eren, menghampirinya dan keduanya bertatapan. Aku tak tahu hal sinting apa yang mereka lakukan saat saling menatap dalam diam. Apa mereka punya telepati atau apa? _Ck_. Aku membuka lagi buku di tanganku dengan lebih malas lagi.

"Oh, Kapten? Apa itu?"

"Pembatas buku." Aku mengangkat kertas yang terselip di antara buku yang kubuka. Sepertinya kertas sobekan karena tidak semua sisinya tergunting dengan rapi. "Historia?"

"Christa—maksudku, ratu kita?" Eren menimpali.

"Tunggu," Mikasa mengerutkan alisnya. "Eren, kami sedang membicarakan Hanji- _san_. Kautahu, sebelum dia pergi, mungkin dia meninggalkan petunjuk sesuatu. Kalau kau memang ingin tidur duluan, kembalilah ke kamar dulu."

"Apa pencarian petunjuk ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan besok?" Eren mengernyit lagi. "Besok ada rapat, ingat, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga sudah memberitahunya," Mikasa menunjukku.

Aku sendiri tak terlalu mendengar ucapan keduanya. Konsentrasiku lebih kepada lembaran persegi panjang di tanganku. Nama ratu yang memimpin sekarang. Apa hubungannya? Alisku berkerut makin dalam sebelum akhirnya aku membuka mata lebar-lebar. "Dasar Mata Empat!" Aku mendesis dan bangkit dari kursi, segera mengecek isi meja. "Hei, mana pembatas buku yang tadi?"

Mikasa mengangguk pasti. "Eren, bisa carikan kami peta? Coba cari di pojokan sana."

Eren bergeming.

"Eren!" Tanpa sadar aku mendesis pada prajurit satu ini. Lebih baik ketimbang aku menendang wajahnya. Aku tak mau merisikokan kalau ruangan ini hancur kalau Mikasa menghajarku balik jika aku merusak wajah Eren. Kulihat Eren buru-buru ke pojok ruangan mencari apa yang Mikasa perintahkan.

"Sepertinya masuk akal," jawab Mikasa. Ia membawa buku berisi data diri prajurit. Ada selembar potongan foto yang hampir habis terbakar. Ditempel di biodata milik Christa Lenz, atau yang sekarang menjadi ratu kami bernama Historia Reis. Masih ada sisa gambar yang samar, bergambar sebuah ladang, ada kuda di pagar ladang, dengan di ujung yang terbakar, seperti sisi bangunan berwarna cokelat kayu. "Ini adalah desa ratu kita, tempat semua kekuatan Titan terhebat berasal."

Aku melirik Eren, yang aku ingat sekali pernah bertempur dengan raja lama yang juga ayah Christa.

"Aku membawa petanya." Eren membentangkannya. "Ada bekas lubang pin di peta desanya."

Semuanya kini berkesinambungan. Semua petunjuk itu kini terpapar di atas meja.

"Kapten, apa menurutmu Kapten Hanji ada di sana?"

Aku menoleh pada Mikasa. Tak menjawabnya, aku justru meraih semua gear dan jubahku. Aku harus ke sana untuk memastikannya sendiri. Ini satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin karena kami tidak menemukan petunjuk lain.

"Kapten?" Eren memanggilku.

"Kalian kembali saja ke kamar," perintahku. Aku bergegas mematikan beberapa lampu dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Beberapa langkah di lorong, aku menoleh pada pemilik suara langkah di belakangku.

 _Lovebirds_ sialan ini justru juga sudah memakai pakaian yang sama denganku sekarang, lengkap dengan mesin pendorong gear di pinggang mereka. "Kami ikut," jelas Eren.

"Meski aku tidak pernah senang mengikutimu atau melakukan perjalanan denganmu, tapi Eren bilang ingin ikut."

Mataku memicing.

"Toh aku yang paling membantumu menemukan semua petunjuk itu." Mikasa tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Terserah kalian saja."

Baru berbalik, Armin muncul di ujung ruangan dan terheran melihat kami bertiga. "Ah, niatku ke sini mencari Eren. Tapi, hei, kalian mau ke mana?" tanyanya mudah. Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk berbasa-basi. Aku akhirnya memerintah Armin untuk mengambil peralatannya jika ingin ikut. Rapat besok, kami pastikan kembali ke sini tepat waktu.

Dengan membawa si Mata Empat.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Kami sampai di desa Christa hampir subuh. Suhu dingin hampir membuat tubuhku menggigil. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan tiga badut yang mengikutiku. Kulihat Mikasa membenamkan leher hingga dagunya ke syal merah miliknya. Sementara Armin menggosok-gosok ujung hidungnya yang memerah. Kepulan napas hangat terlihat di depan mulutnya.

"Ladangnya hanya isi kuda-kuda."

Aku tahu itu tanpa Eren perlu bicara.

"Aku sudah ke rumah besar yang dulu punya ayah Christa tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa." Armin menjelaskan sembari menengok ke sana kemari. "Kita punya beberapa menit sebelum kita harus kembali jika tidak ingin telat menghadiri rapat."

Aku mengabaikan mereka dan masuk lagi ke dalam ladang. Ada beberapa ember air yang digunakan mengisi persediaan minum kuda. Rumput-rumput yang ditumpuk juga bukan rumput lama, meski tak bisa dibilang baru ditebas. Tapi dengan semua tanda-tanda ini, harusnya sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa ada orang yang merawat semua ini.

"Apa menurutmu dia yang melakukan semua ini?" Suara Mikasa di belakangku. "Mungkin satu kandang yang kosong itu punya kudanya."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku cepat dan menunjuk direksi yang ditunjuk jemari Mikasa.

 _Benar, kosong._

"Mungkin dia sedang bepergian?"

"Kapten! Kapten! Kemari, lihat siapa yang datang?!" Eren muncul di ambang pintu ladang dengan senyum merekah.

Aku melesat cepat.

"Seperti apa orang yang memesan semua rumput ini?" Armin berhadapan dengan lelaki yang agak tua, memakai topi jerami, membawa gerobak berisi rumput segar yang baru dipotong.

"Wanita."

Kulihat Eren dan Armin tersedak. "Kau hutang padaku. Sudah kubilang dia itu perempuan," Armin terkekeh. Mikasa menggetok kepalanya.

"Aneh." Giliran lelaki tua itu terkekeh.

"Hei, Pak Tua, siapa yang kaubilang aneh?"

Dari sisi lain, seseorang datang, dengan seekor kuda, rambut berantakan, mendekap sebungkus besar belanjaan berisi kentang segar yang terlihat menyembul beberapa buah. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan menyapa kami semua.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu menoleh padaku.

"Kalian … kenapa bisa sampai di sini?"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Aku tahu suatu hari kau akan menggantikan Erwin."

Kulihat Armin menggaruk sisi lehernya atas pujian antusias barusan. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu dan semua manusia di hadapanku saling berbicara, yang sepertinya justru tuli dalam pendengaranku. Fokusku hanya satu. Dan seseorang yang kukira sudah mati seperti mimpi-mimpi burukku yang kadang menghadirkan memori pertempuran melawan titan, nyatanya sehat dan tertawa-tawa.

Ingin aku menghajarnya, tapi Hanji yang seperti ini memang menandakan bahwa ia adalah Hanji Zoe. Aku belum kehilangannya. Salah satu orang dalam hitungan jariku yang adalah kategori orang berharga untukku.

"Mata Empat."

Ia menoleh padaku, tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan ke sini."

"Tentu saja, kau meninggalkan petunjuk di mana-mana."

Ia tertawa nyaring. "Aku tidak meninggalkan petunjuk agar kalian menemukanku. Jangan terlalu percaya diri begitu, dong. Bukannya dasarnya aku memang ceroboh?"

Aku tak mau memercayainya. Ia pasti sudah menduga bahwa aku akan mengunjungi perpustakaan ruang kerjanya dan akan menemukan petunjuk-petunjuk itu. Meski … harus melewati beberapa bulan sejak kepergiannya.

"Jadi, Christa mengabariku kalau kalian akan ada rapat, kan?" Hanji menyesap cangkirnya. "Christa—bukan kejahatan kan kalau aku menyebut nama lamanya sekarang?" Hanji tertawa lagi. "Dia yang mengizinkanku tinggal di sini dan dia berjanji tidak akan memberitahu kalian semua. Semua."

Ketika menyebutkan kata penekanan terakhirnya, Hanji menatapku baik-baik.

"Iya, senang melihatmu baik-baik saja." Mikasa bangkit berdiri. "Kami harus kembali karena rapatnya hari ini."

"Semoga sukses!" Hanji menjabat tangan Armin dan mengayunkannya penuh semangat.

"Ayo, Eren, Armin." Mikasa mengambilkan jubah Eren di dekat meja dapur dan menyerahkannya. "Kita pergi sekarang."

"Bagaimana dengan Kapten?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku tetap duduk di kursiku. Mikasa yang sepertinya sudah paham sejak awal, memang tak menyebut namaku ketika mengajak kami pulang. Ia sudah tahu. Aku menengok pada Hanji yang setia menyesap tehnya—aku tak tahu ia sekarang sebegitunya menyukai teh. Aku lalu menengok pada sekitar, memerhatikan setiap sudut ruangan dan tembok-tembok tingginya. Aroma udara pagi masuk dari jendela. Tirai tipisnya melambai-lambai. Tempat ini, mengakuinya atau tidak, begitu hangat dan tenang—mengingatkanku pada bangunan menara yang dulu menjadi markas timku. Tapi yang ini lebih berasa … _rumah_. "Tempat ini kotor," ujarku tenang. "Aku harus membersihkannya dulu."

"Dasar _clean-freak_." Hanji terkikik lirih. "Suara Rivaille tidak dibutuhkan dalam rapat itu kurasa."

Aku berdeham ringan dan menatap ketiga prajurit di depanku. "Sampaikan salamku pada Erwin."

"Kalau dia sudah pensiun, dia bisa pindah kemari." Hanji menepuk punggungku keras, lalu tertawa—seperti biasanya. Keanehannya, yang tak pernah membiarkanku merasa kesepian. "Sepertinya sebelum ke ladang, aku akan memasak sesuatu. Mau makan?"

Aku menoleh pada Eren dan timnya untuk terakhir kali dan melengang masuk ke dapur. "Aku harus memastikan semua bahannya higienis dulu. Ayo—"

Hanji segera mengikutiku.

"—Mata Empat."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **THE END**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _YAAAAYYY! ANAK PERTAMA DI FANDOM SNK!_

 _Spesial untuk Nel dan Farlalla_ _Selamat membaca dan maafkan OOC-ness nya. Yang penting ikut andil untuk Levi Movie Fest dan senang rasanya bisa mengisi archive LeviHan yang simple._

 _Terakhir baca SnK entah sudah lewat berapa bulan. Jadi detail ceritanya berantakan, nggak canon, entah Titannya ke mana, Alternate story aja deh pokoknya haha!_

 _Akhir kata, sorry untuk kesalahan-kesalahannya. Btw, fyi, saya Aruani shipper! Hahahahaa! Terima kasih :D_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


End file.
